Travesura ¿Conociendo el Futuro?
by LuNnAaPoTtEr
Summary: En el ultimo año los Merodeadores deciden hacer una travesura comprovar si las teorias de viajar en el tiempo son ciertas... pero se dan cuenta que en vez de viajar ellos, viajan otras personas a su ¿pasado?o ¿presente? se daran cuenta que para ser felices viene con su grado de sufrimiento ¿que le deparar el futuro? ¿lo podran cambiar?
1. Travesura

esta historia trata en la epoca de los Merodeadores espero que les guste pues veran sus hijos y su futuro podria cambiar

* * *

Como se había dejado convencer por ese trió… de inmaduros jamás había pensado q Remus fuera así pero q mas quedaba ya había aceptado pues ella también tenía curiosidad de saber su futuro, aunque se estaba arriesgando mucho… podría tener graves consecuencias

-están seguros q está bien esto-pregunto por enésima vez y un poco asustada mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cerca de la chimenea de la torre de Gryffindor y miraba a sus acompañantes

-claro pelirroja no tienes curiosidad…-dijo una voz divertida al lado derecho mío q se sentó en un sillón individual y miraba a la chica con burla

-claro q si Black pero… estamos rompiendo reglas-respondió y si los cachaban lo mire y él como siempre relajado y muy seguro de sí mismo

-ya tranquila prefecta perfecta no va suceder nada-dijo sabiamente y con una sonrisa en su cara-o tal vez si-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-oh cállate… Rems tú crees q es correcto-pregunto a su amigo q estaba al lado de ella y era más responsable q todos

-vamos Lily no creo q pase nada-dijo misteriosamente, en eso levanto una ceja-bueno yo creo q los viajes en el tiempo no se puede realizar, y Cornamenta encontró esto así q quería averiguar mi hipótesis y hacerla realidad aunque Canuto dice q vamos a traer a nuestros hijo y nietos aunque yo no concuerdo con eso… es improbable solo con un giratiempo se puede retroceder algunas horas incluso días pero años… la verdad lo dudo-dijo sabiamente y viendo burlón a su amigo

-si… pero aun así no se cómo me deje involucrar en esto-dijo con pesadez, aunque un poco más animada ya q confiaba ciegamente en su amigo

-ya ves Lily tienes curiosidad por saber cuántos hijos vamos a tener-dijo una voz cargada de orgullo mientras entraba a la sala común y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Evans, Potter para ti soy Evans... y claro q no Potter yo jamás me casaría contigo primero me caso con el calamar-dijo enojada mientras se volteaba y lo fulminaba con la mirada

-si lo que digas pelirroja-dijo sonriendo-bien dejando esto de lado… aquí está el libro-dijo poniendo el libro en una mesa y viendo a los presentes q se habían puesto mas serios

-bien hay q tener cuidado-ya q ella seguía sin confiar en lo q iban a hacer

-ya tranquila pelirroja respira sino te dará un infarto-dijo sonriendo burlonamente Sirius

-oh cállate Black-dijo molesta la chica-y bien ¿Qué hay q hacer?

-hay q decir estas cuantas palabras-dijo señalando en el libro en la pagina donde se encontraba el hechizo, Remus era el q tenía más confianza en q no iba a pasar nada y había abierto rápidamente el libro-ya nos daremos cuenta q ese hechizo no sirve-dijo mirando a sus amigos

-lo que digas Lunático-dijo rodando los ojos Canuto-hay q empezar-dijo con una sonrisa e impaciente

-bien a la cuenta de tres-dijo James-pero antes será mejor q nos pongamos en un circulo y hay q memorizar las palabras

Entre cada uno memorizaban las palabras y se lo pasaban el libro entre si hasta q estuvieron listos se pusieron en circulo e iban murmurando

-apporte notre avenir, avenir meilleurest ce que nous voulons apporter de bonnes nouvelles à ce moment…-dijeron en voz alta y clara tan solo al terminar de pronunciar tan solo se sintió un horrible sensación de un temblor en la habitación lo cual asusto a los presentes, cuando se calmo

-esto fue extraño-dijo Sirius, muy impresionado

-claro Canuto q esperabas-dijo sarcástico Remus-ven no paso nada-más seguro

-en eso concuerdo contigo Lunático-dijo burlón cuando volvió a decir-lo de nada Lunático no te lo creo-dijo viéndolo fijamente James y con sarcasmo en su voz-sino te diste cuenta tembló en esta habitación

-si… lo sé pero ven no paso nada de traer a alguien ni nada de eso y nosotros no hemos viajado pues sigue igual y el calendario indica la misma fecha-dijo burlón-no paso nada-dijo al final

-bueno ya comprobamos q no paso nada-dijo una voz un poco temblorosa-yo ya no veo q hago aquí así q me voy a acostar-dijo mientras se acercaba a las escaleras-que tengan buenas noches-dijo fríamente y desapareció en las escaleras

-vaya la pelirroja se asusto-dijo impresionado Sirius-pero creo q yo también me voy a acostar-dijo tomando el libro y se dirigió a las misma escaleras solo q esta vez fue al dormitorio de los chicos

-bien creo q le tomo la palabra a Canuto-dijo parándose James-bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo sonriendo y caminando

-y ¿bien?-dijo Remus también parándose y viendo a su acompañante

-¿Qué?-dijo inocentemente y haciéndose el desentendido

-me vas a decir q tenía razón-dijo un poco molesto

-vamos Lunático… sabes q tienes razón y a nosotros no nos gusta subirte el ego-dijo sonriendo y pasándole el brazo por el cuello-vamos a dormir-dijo sonriendo mientras arrastraba a su amigo al dormitorio de los del último curso

* * *

bueno que tal les gusto? espero que si jejeeje


	2. un recuerdo y ¿Telo dije?

Lo q no sabían es q cuando despertaran y bajaran al comedor iban a encontrar una gran sorpresa, q algunos ni se imaginaban…

Al día siguiente cuando bajaron al comedor, con un poco de molestia por parte de Sirius, ya que lo despertaron de la manera más amable sus amigos, (tirándolo de la cama, después de un lindo baño de agua fría) lo cual ocasiono una "amable" conversación. Después del suceso de esa mañana, Sirius no les hablo en todo el camino lo cual a los otros dos (Peter ¬¬ está en la enfermería xD) no les importo mucho ya que, el en un día normal podía llegar a ser más pesado, aunque a James no le gustaba estar enojado con su casi hermano, así que disidió hacer las paces…

-vamos Canuto… no te enojes, no ves que estamos preocupados por ti... por q no das señales de vida-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

-gr…- al parecer le iba costar trabajo ya que el no cooperaba

-sabes que para levantarte… es así Canuto-dijo ya más molesto por la actitud de su mejor amigo

-gr…-al parecer no iba a obtener mayor respuesta q esa

-tu siempre tan comunicativo Canuto-dijo interviniendo Remus ya que se estaba molestando por la actitud de su amigo

El tan solo no presto atención y siguió como si nada al comedor

-no seas orgullosos pulgoso… q yo no soy así cuando me despiertan de una manera muy poco agradable-dijo molesto ya q recordaba la otra vez q el fue despertado

-jaja se me olvidaba eso fue la mejor cosa q haya hecho Cornamenta jaja -dijo tirándose al piso donde estaban riendo a más no poder se paro y miro a sus amigos sonriendo, ya q le había costado un trabajo llevarlo sin despertarlo con colagusano al campo

****flash back*******

Se encontraba dos chicos caminado despacio, por los pasillos, pareciera que todo era normal en un día, la única diferencia era, que los chicos llevaban pijama, y arrastraban a un bulto por todo el corredor hasta llegar al campo, lo que se pudo observar fue a un mucho con el cabello entre negro y castaño, con lentes redondos y profundamente dormido.

-sh… colagusano no hagas ruido-dijo susurrando un chico de cabello largo y negro, no traía camisa y se podía ver su buen abdomen bien trabajado, traía unos pantalones con perrito ( xD), ya q su compañero se había quejado

-lo… lo siento Canuto-dijo temeroso un muchacho regordete (no me caí bien así q no lo voy a describir)

-bien dejémoslo aquí, traes la cámara-dijo en voz baja y viendo a su acompañante

-s… si-dijo mientras se mostraba lo q tenía en la mano

-entonces ya conoces… el plan-dijo viéndole sonriendo… el cual solo recibió un asentimiento-bien cuando cuente tres… una…-dijo mientras sacaba su varita y su compañero se ponía en posición-dos… y tres… aguamenti-cuando se paró un asustado James con calzoncillos rojos y sin mostraba su abdomen y lo único q pudo distinguir fue un Flash y una risotada

-CANUTO-grito a pleno pulmón

Después de esa escena se fueron a su sala común, horas después se veía por todo Hogwarts la imagen de James, lo cual las mujeres lo veían embobadas

*******fin del Flash Back*******

- serás idiota Canuto… sabes a cuantas tuve q soportar todo ese mes-dijo fulminando a su amigo con la mirada al recordar lo que hicieron, ya q todas la chicas lo habían perseguido por q según ellas tiene un cuerpazo, aunque la única que le importa no le hizo cualquier caso

-ja que se me hace que a la q querías soportar era otra verdad-dijo picaronamente-una pelirroja ¿tal vez?-dijo viendo a cierta pelirroja que iba pasando y su amigo solo miro atontado

-es lo que yo pienso canuto-dijo sonriendo Remus-bueno dejando este tema de lado será mejor apurarnos a ir a desayunar… antes de que empiecen las clases

Ya andando al comedor sin una demora, cuando entraron y vieron que en vez de cuatro mesas había una quinta lo cual les sorprendió y se miraron mutuamente

-¿y esa mesa Lunático?-dijo Canuto viendo a Remus

-no lo sé Canuto… no se muchas cosas Canuto-dijo viéndolo fijamente, pues al parecer era increíble que no conociera muchas cosas para su amigo-mira ahí está Dumbledore será mejor sentarnos-ocuparon sus respectiva mesa, sin que miraran a James las mujeres y soltaran pequeñas risitas, que el solo se desespero y miro feo a Canuto el cual reír "disimuladamente" cuando vieron que el profesor se paraba

-bien chicos como la mayoría de ustedes se preguntaran por la mesa-dijo sonriendo-sin antes de otra cosa precisamente hoy en la madrugada recibí unas cuantas visitas inesperadas-dijo aun más feliz, todos los del comedor estaban atentos a lo que decía el director-que inesperadamente son del futuro-cuando dijo eso todos los del comedor vieron al profesor como si le creciera otra cabeza

-está usted ¿bromeando?... profesor-dijo una voz a lo lejos

-claro que no-dijo un poco serio-las visitas se presentaran uno a uno pero antes… vendrán unas cuantas personas así q primero a desayunar-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras aparecían manjares

Cuando termino de hablar se escucharon murmullos en todo el comedor

-lunático-dijo nervioso James-tú crees que nosotros…-dejo la frase inconclusa y lo miro

-no… no puede ser-dijo limitándose a responder sorprendido

-ya sabía yo que teníamos razón Cornamenta y yo-dijo sonriendo Canuto-¿y tú que no nos creías Lunático?-dijo molesto después compuso una sonrisa miro a Remus lo señalo-TE LO DIJE LUNATICO-dijo acusatoriamente aunque nadie había prestado atención a esa palabras

- déjate de payasadas Sirius sabes que podemos alterar el futuro-dijo con miedo, cuando vio la mirada atónita de Lily, la cual estaba muy pálida

-pues ahorita no hay que preocuparnos por eso sino no hay que disfrutar puede que nuestros hijos estén ahí-dijo sonriendo James y mirando a una pelirroja un poco temerosa

-en eso tienes razón Cornamenta-dijo Sirius serio-aunque no creo que yo tenga-dijo un poco nostálgico pero trato de sonreír, al recordar cierta persona

-tranquilo Canuto no vale la pena-dijeron los dos a la vez tratando de levantar el ánimo de su mejor amigo

Cuando vieron q Lily se dirigió a ellos

-¿podría ser cierto?-dijo temerosa

-tranquila pelirroja, a lo mejor no fuimos nosotros-trato de calmarla Sirius para sorpresa de todos-¿Qué? Tengo también sentimientos-dijo indignado

-está bien lo que digas canuto-dijo Remus ya que James se estaba riendo-te sientas con nosotros Lily

-claro Remus-se situó al lado de Remus y para disgusto de ella al lado de James el cual le prestaba mayor atención

Empezaron a desayunar ya que tenían dudas, pero sobretodo ya querían conocer a las personas que se iban a presentar, cuando terminaron esperaron a algunos invitados ya que el profesor los había llamado a primera hora de la mañana, los invitados eran el matrimonio Tonks (que fue bien recibido por parte de Sirius, ellos tenían una niña de 5 años, la cual llevaba el cabello rosa), también el matrimonio Potter (que fue bien recibido por parte de lo merodeadores), después de ellos apareció el matrimonio Weasley, con sus dos hijos pequeños Bill y Charlie, Lucios Malfoy (estaba sorprendido de otra vez en a qué lugar, pero sobre todo que lo hayan invitado), Bellatrix (que venia sola ya que se había casado y se había salido del colegio, ya que va en el curso de su primo Sirius), todos tomaron asiento en su ex-casa sin antes de ser bien recibidos por estos.

-bueno a cada uno de ustedes les puse al tanto de lo que estaba pasando-dijo calmadamente el director-así que vamos a las presentaciones… una última advertencia-dijo mirando a todos los presentes-respeto sobre todo a las personas que se van a presentar-cuando continuo lo dijo sonriendo-y a sus compañeros nada de insultar sino me voy a tener la molestia de bajarles puntos y mientras los del futuro estén aquí no podrán salir aparecerán unas habitaciones de su respectiva casa, solo los del futuro no importa q casa sea dormirán juntos… bien-dijo a un más feliz y miro a los presentes-vamos a conocer su futuro-dijo sonriendo y se sentó sin antes decir pase en voz alta


	3. Bill Weasley

Aqui esta la conti... espero que les guste...

* * *

-bueno a cada uno de ustedes les puse al tanto de lo que estaba pasando-dijo calmadamente el director-así que vamos a las presentaciones… una última advertencia-dijo mirando a todos los presentes-respeto sobre todo a las personas que se van a presentar-cuando continuo lo dijo sonriendo-y a sus compañeros nada de insultar sino me voy a tener la molestia de bajarles puntos y mientras los del futuro estén aquí no podrán salir aparecerán unas habitaciones de su respectiva casa, solo los del futuro no importa q casa sea dormirán juntos… bien-dijo a un más feliz y miro a los presentes-vamos a conocer su futuro-dijo sonriendo y se sentó sin antes decir pase en voz alta

Cuando se abrió la puerta del comedor todos miraron a los encapuchados, eran de distintos tamaños, todos se dirigieron a la mesa bacía, menos uno que se dirigió enfrente de la mesa de profesores, con paso lento, era alto y bien fornido, se dio media vuelta, antes de quitarse la capucha miro a los presentes y dio un suspiro, y poco a poco se fue quitando la capa.

-hola mi nombre es William Weasley, me dicen Bill-se presento un pelirrojo, tenia pecas, aunque no le quitaba lo atractivo ya que era fornido, alto, tenia el cabello largo y en una de sus oidos colgaba un arete en forma de colmillo al momento varias chicas suspiraron, se podía observar algunas cicatrices, en su rostro, ya que hace algunos 2 meses se tuvo que enfrentar al hombre lobo, donde por desgracia había fallecido el director, los Srs. Weasley sonrieron a su hijo mayor, aunque Molly estaba preocupada por las cicatrices-ya sabe quiénes son mis padres-dijo sonriendo-Arthur y Molly Weasley, de soltera Prewett, tengo 25 años-dijo sonriendo-fui orgullosamente Gryffindor…

La mesa aplaudió y los gemelos Prewett-ese es mi sobrino-dijeron con orgullo o más bien gritaron, lo que ocasiono una sonrisa forzada, ya que extrañaba mucho a sus tíos, aunque sus actitudes eran iguales a sus dos hermanos

-fui prefecto…

-prefecto perfecto-gritaron dos voces, nadie del comedor las había escuchado antes, lo cual les sorprendió, ya que los gemelos Prewett eran así, pero ellos se mantuvieron en silencio preguntándose quienes podrían ser, de igual manera los merodeadores se preguntaban lo mismo un que ellos más felices, el futuro les esperaba algo bueno o esos esperaban

-oh… a callar ustedes dos-dijo dirigiéndose a dos encapuchados-es mi presentación

-si pero te tardas… ellos quieren ver a los más guapos…-no pudieron terminar pues le dirigió una mirada nada amistosa q los hizo callar

-bien si la interrupción de esos dos… sigo-dijo sonriendo-como iba diciendo fui prefecto, premio anual-y se voltio a mirara a los otros dos

-¿Qué?... no hicimos nada-dijo una de las voces

-se me hace que Bill…-le siguió la otra

-PERDIO LA RAZON-dijeron los dos juntos y soltaron una carcajada, cuando recibieron una calleja-oye eso dolió

-para esos se los di… ahora dejan que continúe-dijo una voz femenina, con molestia, lo que ocasiono algunas risitas en el comedor

-bien… gracias-dijo sonriendo a la voz

-de nada continua…-se escuchaba cariñosa cuando dijo esto

-cuando salí del colegio, me marche a trabajar en Egipto, como rompedor de maldiciones-dijo ensoñado-pero regrese hace dos años a mi patria, ahora trabajo en el banco Gringott's-dijo orgulloso-y eso es todo de mi

-te equivocas-canturriaron las dos voces-¿no se te olvida algo?

Bill tan solo se limito, a mirarlos y muy molesto-NO… no se me olvido nada-dijo exasperado por la interrupción

-vaya una francesita se llevara una mala decepción-dijeron los dos un poco ofendidos, por que se olvidara de su "novia"

Lo cual Bill adquirió un tono rojo-yo tan solo le estoy dando clases de Ingles… es todo –dijo con un poco de vergüenza, ya que todavía no quería decir eso, pues cuando se lo dijo a sus padres, en especial su madre le da el infarto

-vaya Bill…

-nos salió…

-MENTIROSO-terminaron otra vez las dos voces, con dramatismo y después soltaron una carcajada

Todo el comedor estaba atento a la pequeña platica que tenían, Molly estaba molesta ya que como le podían decir mentiroso a su hijo, si no se paraba era porque su esposo la tenia agarrada, del brazo. Los gemelos Prewett, junto con los merodeadores estaban más impacientes por saber quiénes eran, lo cual a los profesores preferían ahorrarse sus presentaciones y seguir con la de los demás, ya q veía el lio en el q se metían en el futuro

-ustedes ¿Por qué dicen esos?-dijo en tono de preocupación y sonrojado

-digamos que…

-debes, cuidar…

-mas lo que enseñas-dijeron las dos voces, en tono de diversión ya q recordaban perfectamente lo q hacían a solas cuando según el daba "clases" a su "novia"

-bien…-dijo molesto-ando saliendo con alguien…-se apresuro a decir aunque vio q era imposible con esos dos

-MENTIROSO-dijeron los dos ya q habían paso esa etapa del noviazgo

-bueno estoy comprometido, con una mitad vela contentos-dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia y sonrojado a más no poder

-si…-dijeron riendo

-pero eres muy joven-se aventuro Molly, ya como cualquier madre veía todavía a su hijo pequeño

-mama… ya hablamos de esto, lo aceptaste, y propusiste que la boda fuera en la madriguera-dijo sonriendo a su madre-veras que cuando la conozcas te caerá muy bien…

-bien ese es mi sobrino… salir con una vela-dijeron los gemelos Prewett, recuperándose por lo dicho

-bien ahora si es todo de mi-dijo sonriendo y se fue a sentar a la mesa donde estaban los encapuchados sin antes pasar a saludar a su familia

-bien el siguiente…-dijo el director calmado y feliz por los del futuro

* * *

bueno que tal les gusto? bueno espero que dejen sus RR para saber que tengo que mejorar o sugerencias que se aceptan con todo gusto :)


	4. Charlie Weasley

solo quiero aclarar una cosita, :) me preguntaron si solo se iban a presentar la segundo generacion la respuesta es no :) tambien la tercera ;) les dejo leer disfrutenlo...

* * *

De la quinta mesa se paró un joven un poco más bajo que el anterior y mas fornido, cuando paso al lugar no se había encontrado presentándose Bill se detuvo e igual que su antecesor dio un largo suspiro y se quito la capa, dejo ver a otro pelirrojo, tenia pecas por toda su cara, era atractivo igual que su hermano, ya que tan solo mirarlo, se veían las características Weasley, los ojos azules y una sonrisa un poco apenada y encantadora

-hola mi nombre es Charlie Weasley, como sabrán ya quienes son mis padres Arthur y Molly Weasley-dijo sonriendo y dando una mirada de cariño a su madre, la cual estaba muy orgullosa por sus dos hijos, aunque todavía él no se presentaba sabía que era un buen muchacho, dirigió una mirada a sus hijos pequeños que estaban jugando con Tonks-tengo 23 años, fui Gryffindor…

Otra vez la mesa aplaudieron y felicitaron a la feliz pareja por tener, hijos tan valientes y que estuvieran en Gryffindor, pero sobre todo sus tíos, los gemelos Prewett volvieron a decir-ese es mi sobrino-lo cual ocasiono un sonrojo y una mirada triste por parte de Charlie, ya que como su hermano extrañaba mucho a sus tíos

-en mi casa fui buscador-dijo orgulloso, aunque no pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpieron

-pero no el mejor-gritaron otra vez las mismas voces

-oh… ustedes dos no piensan para con sus bromitas-dijo molesto por la actitud de esos dos

-JAMAS-dijeron muy ofendidos-le quita lo divertido a la vida-dijeron muy contentos

-bueno como iba diciendo-no presto atención a lo último que habían dicho-fui buscador, y uno de los mejores en mi generación-dijo sonriendo

-¡SI! Mi sobrino es el mejor jugador-gritaron los gemelos Prewett

-¡oh!... yo que ustedes no estaría tan contento con el-dijeron las dos voces-y aparte que ya te quitaron ese título-rieron a esto ultimo

-cállense-dijo un poco sonrojado, vio la cara de interrogación de sus tíos, así que ya no pudo hacer mucho y decidió mejor hablar-está bien-dijo en susurro-tuve la oportunidad de jugar profesional-vio la cara que se iluminaba de sus tíos de orgullo, se sintió culpable pues el decidió otra cosa, pero continuo-pero me fui a realizar mi mayor sueño por eso me dedique a hacer dragonista-vio la cara de sus tíos q quedaron en shock por la noticia

-desheredado-cuando pudieron articular palabra y se indignaron

-ustedes no van a desheredar a nadie-dijo mordazmente Molly fulminando con la mirada a sus hermanos, luego dirigió una mirada de preocupación a su hijo, el cual la entendió perfectamente, pues fue la misma que le dedico en su tiempo

-tranquila mama, tuvimos esta conversación en el futuro-dijo viendo con cariño a su madre-pero viste que no me podías detener, así que me apoyaste-dijo sonriendo-pero te tuve que prometer que me cuidaría y q cada semana me comunicara con la familia-dijo sonriendo por lo sobre protectora que es su madre

-tienes novia-dijo Molly un poco disgustada por el oficio de su hijo, pero como el bien había dicho no lo podía detener así que, qué mejor que apoyarlo

-n…-no pudo terminar pues ya lo estaban interrumpiendo

-¡SI!...-interrumpió la misma voz que interrumpía cada vez en cuando

-sus novias son…-le siguió la otra, se estaban dando cuenta que eran muy unidos ya que terminaban las frases del otro, cuando dijo "novias" todos los del comedor estaban impresionados

-LOS DRAGONES-dijeron los dos a la vez, y rieron escandalosamente-en especial NORBERTA-dijeron riendo otra vez, los gemelos Prewett y a los merodeadores ya les urgía ver quiénes eran ya que les cayeron muy bien, con tal comentario todos los del comedor rieron

-ustedes dos será mejor que se callen-dijo furioso y sonrojado-como iba diciendo no, no tengo novia-cuando dijo esto se veía triste y miro la quinta mesa de la cual no paso desapercibido por su madre-vivo en Rumania-dijo sonriendo con pesadez-vengo a visitar a mi familia cada vez que puedo o ellos me visitan-dijo cariñosamente-y creo que es todo de mi-igual que su hermano paso a saludar a sus familia, después se fue a sentar con su hermano y los encapuchados

Todos estaban contentos, pero nadie más que los Weasley ver a sus hijos era un reconfortante en esos tiempos, se escuchaban murmullos, por todo el comedor

-por favor el siguiente, en presentarse-dijo en voz pausada y sonriendo

* * *

bueno chicos que tal les gusto? espero que si ;) jajajajaja bueno nos leemos en el sig...


	5. Nyphy Nyphadora Dora Tonks

bueno aqui les dejo la conti.. :)

* * *

Se paró un encapuchado era diferente era más bajo y más fino, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, se tropezó, con la túnica, lo cual ocasiono algunas risitas en el comedor lo cual Bill y Charlie, los fulminara con la mirada, ya que Charlie quería mucho, a la persona que se iba a presentar, Bill la veía con hermandad, ya que Charlie y la persona que se iba a presentar iban juntos en el colegio y se llevaban muy bien, cuando llego enfrente del comedor se puso nervioso, se armo de valor y se quito la capa, era una mujer, con cabello rojo sus ojos tenían un tono lila, cuando se hubo tranquilizado su cabello paso a ser rosa y sus ojos a un tono castaño claro, era de buena estatura, tenía un buen cuerpo, jugaba con sus manos cuando decidió hablar

-hola-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-mi nombre es Tonks…

- COMPLETO-gritaron las dos voces encapuchadas, lo cual ocasiono que se pusiera roja de rabia y mirara mal a los encapuchados

-está bien-dijo fulminándolos y molesta a la vez-mi nombre completo es Nymphadora Tonks-dijo de mala manera, los Tonks sonrieron, al ver a su hija y al parecer era hermosa, lo cual se vieron orgullosos de ella-madre no sé en q estabas pensando en ponerme ese nombre es HORRIBLE-hizo un mueca y enfatizo la ultima palabra, su mama tan solo sonrió le encantaba a ella ese nombre para su hija-pero si se les ocurre llamarme así… les daré un pase directo a San Mungo lo cual estarán un mes ahí-dijo tenebrosamente… lo cual les lleno de miedo a la mayoría

-vamos Nymphy… sabes que es hermoso tu nombre-dijo Sirius sonriendo, vio con cariño a la chica, ella tan solo lo miro feo, al pesar del enojo que tenia se sintió bien de ver a su tío favorita bien y vivo ya que no podía olvidar lo que había pasado ese mismo año

-calla Orión-dijo burlonamente, lo cual ocasiono que Sirius la mirara feo, ella recordaba ciertas peleas por sus nombres que sonrió con nostalgia, tuvo q aprender a molestar a su tío cada vez q utilizaba su nombre

-mi nombre es Sirius… -dijo indignado y molesto

-pues el mío es Tonks…-dijo molesta

.se escucha mejor Dora-dijo su padre, interrumpiendo la discusión ya q a él le encantaba ese diminutivo

-hay papa… estoy peleándome con el tío-dijo molesta por la interrupción de su padre, aunque con una sonrisa

-a mí me gusta Dora se escucha bonito-dejo Remus un poco colorado desde que vio a la chica no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima, James sonreía sarcásticamente ya que había visto la mirada que dirigía su amigo a la joven

-está bien solo tú me puedes decir Dora al igual que papa-dijo un poco sonrojada

-hey que está engañando al profe he…-dijeron las dos voces riendo y vio a su padre estaba molesto

-cállense ustedes dos… sino quieren que les de otro golpe-dijo subiendo su manga, lo cual los otros dos se callaron-ven así se ven más bonitos-dijo riendo-bien como iba diciendo mis padres son Ted y Andrómeda Tonks-dijo sonriendo, sus padres se dieron un tierno beso, lo cual ocasiono un sonido de asco por parte de Bellatrix-oh querida tía no te gusta-dijo sarcásticamente

-yo no soy tu tía…-dijo molesta, Andrómeda tan solo se limito a mirar a su hermana, con lastima ya que ella no tenia esos pensamientos cuando eran chicas pensaban que todos eran iguales mestizos, muggles etc. Pero al parecer las ideas de sus padres pudieron más de lo que pensaban, las costumbres de los sangre puras pueden mas q cualquier cosa

-y agradezco ese parentesco-dijo sonriendo y no lo hizo mucho caso-tengo 23 años, fui Hufflepuff-la mesa aplaudió porque fin hubiera alguien en su casa, su padre sonrió ya que el también iba en esa casa y se sentía muy feliz-no fui prefecta, porque según el jefe de la casa me hacía falta actitudes-dijo con una mueca-pero eso no importa-dijo sonriendo-soy muy torpe, como vieron hace rato-dijo sonrojada, hacia un esfuerzo para que su cabello no cambiara-por lo cual no jugué Quidditch, pero me gusta verlo y era comentarista en los partidos-recordaba muy bien eso, ya q iba a apoyar a sus amigos y los amantes del deporte aplaudieron-soy Auror-dijo con orgullo

-pero es muy peligroso, te podrías hacer daño-dijo su mama muy preocupada no quería que nada le pasara a su hija, vio a su esposo que veía a su hija orgullos y preocupado

-lo se mama, tuvimos esa larga pero larga platica… no sabes el trabajo q me costó q lo aceptaras-cuando se vio interrumpida y sonrió a su madre

-es la mejor…-dijo una de las voces, su madre se sintió un poco mejor

-aparte de guapa-le siguió la otra, lo cual ocasiono que Remus, quisiera golpearlo, pero recordó que no tenía ningún derecho, se limito a fulminar a los encapuchados

-gracias chicos-dijo sonrojada, su cabello cambio a un rojo suave-como iba diciendo, soy Auror, trabajo en el ministerio-hizo una mueca todavía recordaba lo que había pasado durante estos dos años-formo parte de la Orden del Fénix-dijo con orgullo los presentes, los que eran miembros se sorprendieron pues pensaba q después de q EL-QUE-NO_DEBE_SER_NOMBRADO se fuera ya no tenían ninguna utilidad pero al parecer se equivocaron-creo que es todo de mi-dijo sonriendo-tienen alguna pregunta-ya que no sabía si le había faltado algo

-¿tienes novio?-pregunto celoso su padre, lo cual Remus la miro ansiosamente y espero por la respuesta

-no-dijo tristemente, recordando varios desplanté por el hombre q amaba

-solamente porque chocolatín… -dijo una de las voces

-tiene un prejuicio-le siguió el otro

-el cual es absurdo-terminaron los dos, parándose y caminado, hacia su amiga, se pusieron en cada lado

-gracias chicos-dijo sonriendo con nostalgia, lo q le agradaba de aquellos dos era q siempre en cualquier momento difícil o fácil ellos te hacían pasar uno de los mejores ratos con sus bromas

-ya entenderá chocolatín-dijeron los dos y le dieron un beso en cada costado de su cara, se separaron y se fueron a sentar, con unas miradas fulminantes de parte de Remus, Sirius y Ted, q no pasaron desapercibida por la metamórfica

-son unas personas muy inquietas-ya que vio la mirada de su tío y su padre pero la que más le sorprendió fue la de Remus-y locas pero tienen un gran corazón-dijo sonriendo

-NOS ALAGAS-dijeron las voces riendo

-tontos… bueno ahora si es todo de mi-fue a saludar a sus padres, abrazar a su tío, Remus tan solo se limito a mirarla con adoración pero sin olvidarse de su problema que se sintió mal, después de ese pequeño intercambio se fue a sentar al lado de Bill y Charlie que se habían mantenido platicando y mientras se dirigía a ellos, fue recibida por sonrisas.

-bien quien sigue-dijo dudoso Dumbledore ya que sabía que se iban a presentar los niños que estaban en la sala, cuando vio que una de las figuras se paraba, _sorpresas abra _fue su pensamien

* * *

bueno chicos que tal? esta


	6. Percy Weasley

**hola aquí respondiendo algunas cositas ) bueno me pidieron que hiciera mas largos los capis... pero ya los tengo hechos :/ lo se me quieren mandar un crucio o un avadra lo se y lo comprendo u_u solo subiré los capis que ya tengo hechos y prometo hacer unos mas largos okis :) espero que les agrade **

**bye bye**

* * *

Todo el comedor veía al encapuchado con interés, ya que anteriormente era como una fila, ya que se paraban los que estaban al lado, pero este no ya que se paró de una de las esquinas, camino con cierta timidez, parecía que estaba contando ya que se estaban escuchando susurros, era lo único que se escuchaba, cuando llego enfrente, se fue quitando la capa, cuando se vio, a un joven pelirrojo, con gafas, pecas en su cara, se parecía a los que se habían presentado primeramente, tanto así que también se podían ver las diferencias, se aclaro la garganta

-hola, buenas tardes-dijo educadamente-mi nombre es Percy Ignatius Weasley-Molly sonrió a ver a su tercer hijo, Arthur abrazo fuertemente a Molly estaba muy feliz de tener una familia con la persona q amaba-tengo 20 años, fui Gryffindor-dijo sonriendo, y vio a sus padre que estaban orgullosos, se sintió mal, lo que había pasado cuando le dijo su nuevo puesto ahora entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, sentía que su familia no lo iban aceptar nuevamente

-como todo buen Weasley y Prewett-dijeron orgullosos sus tíos, aunque no los conocía mucho sabia que eran iguales a sus hermanos, sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus hermanos gemelos

-fui prefecto…

-prefecto perfecto-gritaron las dos voces, aunque esta vez solo por molestar ya que lo hicieron con burla

-cállense-se escucho una nueva voz, era femenina y melodiosa

-gracias-dijo para la voz sonriendo

-de nada… sigue-se escucho un murmullo, cuando quito la mirada de la quinta mesa, vio a Charlie se veía triste pero no supo qué hacer, para ayudar a su hermano, sin molestar a… siguió con su presentación

-bien, como iba diciendo fui prefecto, premio anual…-cuando se vio interrumpido otra vez por las voces

-Percy… Percy-dijo una de las voces, los gemelos Prewett y los merodeadores estaban al pendiente de lo que iban a decir, ya q se les figuraba q se parecían así q debían hacer unos bromistas ante esto sonrieron mas

-no querías decir-le siguió la otra voz, mientras que Molly ya quería saber quiénes eran esos dos por tratar así a sus hijos

-PREMIO ASNAL-dijeron gritando los otros dos la mayoría empezó a reír pero fueron callados con una mirada de McGonagall y Molly, los encapuchados todavía seguían riendo cuando se escucho-ay!-y vieron a un encapuchado se había parado y había golpeado a los otros dos-eso dolió, porque siempre nos pegan-dijeron molestos y haciendo sus voces inocentes de los cuales muchos duraron q fueran inocentes

-porque nunca dicen nada coherente, par de tontos ya dejen de interrumpir-dijo molesta la voz-y maduren de una buena vez…

-hay estas mal…-dijo una de las voces

-solo maduran las… FRUTAS-dijo la otra y se empezaron a reír

-si no quieren morir será mejor que guarden silencio-dijo la voz femenina muy enfadada, todo el comedor guardaba silencio y veía la escena

-somos muy jóvenes para morir-dijeron las dos voces

-entonces guarden silencio-se fue a sentar al otro extremo donde se había parado Percy

-bien ya que no van interrumpir-dijo sonriendo-sigo, trabajo en el ministerio-no lo dijo en tono de orgullo-soy la mano derecha del ministro-su padre tan solo lo veía, sentía que su hijo no era feliz, dirigió la mirada a su esposa que también veía con preocupación a su hijo, cuando vieron a la misma encapuchado levantarse y dirigirse al que se estaba presentando, se paro al lado de Percy y le dijo una palabras, el encapuchado era más bajo que el, cuando hubo terminado pensaron que se iba a sentar pero tan solo se limito a tomarle de la mano y quedarse quieto-bien… por mi trabajo me distancie de mi familia-dijo con nostalgia , miro a cada uno de su familia, Bill estaba feliz, Charlie nada mas veía a su acompañante, decidió seguir ya q no quería q pasa algo malo ya q a veces se pueden arrepentir de lo dicho

-pero ¿Qué?-dijo Molly

-POR LA ME CULOS DEL MINISTERIO-gritaron los otros dos, Molly estaba enfada por como habían llamado a su hijo, pero aun así se sorprendió cuando su hijo sonrió

-mejor no lo pude a ver dicho-acepto con una sonrisa-papa pensaba que me habían dado el trabajo para tener vigilada a la familia tuvimos una fuerte discusión de la cual me arrepiento de lo dicho… y agarre mis cosas… me fui de la casa-dijo con melancolía, y vio a sus padres con disculpa-no entendía en ese momento, pero ahora lo sé, se que mi padre tenía razón por todo lo q me había dicho-dijo disculpándose, cuando sintió un abrazo por parte de su madre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se paro seguida de ella estaba su padre

-lo único es que sabes reconocer tus errores-dijo sonriendo Molly-no sé cómo me haya tomado pero me alegra que te diste cuenta de tus errores-lo abrazo

Vio a su padre y se separo de su madre-perdón… tenias razón-dijo encarándolo, mientras el encapuchado volvía a su lugar y los hermanos Weasley (los que se habían presentado) abrazaban a su hermano, y le decían _me alegra q recapacitaras_ o _ya era hora_

-era hora que aceptaras que eres un idiota lame culos de ministerio-dijeron las voces fuerte para que escuchara, en todo ese barullo y soltaron unas risitas

-tienen razón-mientras se separaban y cada uno volvía a su lugar-bueno para terminar nunca jugué Quidditch, soy torpe pero me gustaba verlo-dijo sonriendo-en especial para apoyar a mis amigos y hermanos-los amantes del deporte aplaudieron-bueno eso es todo de mi… vendrán mis dos mejores amigos-dijo un poco temeroso pero lo oculto muy bien

* * *

**bueno que tal chicos? les gusto... me falto algo bueno espero que dejen RR para saber su opinio, critica etc... ok bueno nos vemos en el sig.**


	7. Capella Lestrange

**bueno chicos que tal espero que les guste **

* * *

Cuando termino de hablar fue a saludar a sus tíos, cuando de la nada aparecieron los Black lo cual a Sirius no le agrado nada, vio a su hermano saludar a su "adorada" madre, tan solo se limito a fulminar a su familia, sintió unas manos que las reconocía, eran sus amigos, los dos (lunático y cornamenta) sonriendo sabía lo que estaba pasando a su hermano, Dorean tan solo se limito a mirar a sus hijos porque así era como veía a Remus y Sirius, los señores Black se sentaron con su hijo menor , sin voltear a otro lado, lo cual a Sirius no le importo

-bien… vamos a esperar a que se sienten y se pongan cómodos-dijo tranquilo el directos, cuando tomaron lugar y saludaron a Malfoy y a las dos hermanas Black, miraron en frente- bien al parecer ya estamos completos… o eso creo… bien quien sigue-miro expectante a la mesa de los encapuchados, pero recodo q era hora de comer-bueno eso será después de comer-cuando aparecieron un sinfín de mangares en las cinco mesas, después de q los Weasley q se habían presentado comieran como Sirius (como si no hubiera un mañana) continuaron con las presentaciones-bien el siguiente…-mientras esperaba q se pararan de la quinta mesa

Se paró la misma encapuchada, tan solo Percy se veía ansioso al lado de sus hermanos y veía de reojo a Charlie que veía al encapuchado con cierta melancolía y otros sentimiento q no reconocía o el no quería reconocer por respeto al problema de ellos dos, cuando llego enfrente se fue quitando la capa, no esperaban a una chica hermosa tenia ondulado su cabello castaño claro, sus ojos eran almendrados, tenia buena figura, pocos voltearon a ver a Bellatrix ya q ella se parecía a la muchacha (solo Narcisa, los señores Black, Andrómeda y Sirius) estaban soqueados por esa revelación, tenía una sonrisa tierna que la mayoría hizo suspirar, dio un largo suspiro

-hola-dijo en voz suave y pausada-mi nombre es Capella me gusta que me digan Ella-dijo sonriendo-mis apellidos son irrelevantes-dijo un poco altanera

-dinos tus apellidos-dijo McGonagall con severidad

-es necesario-dijo viendo a su profesora favorita, ya q no quería decirlo, no querían q la tacharan con los padres q tenían

-si… tenemos q saber quiénes son tus padre o familiares-dijo en voz severa, pero con preocupación por como había hablado la chica

-oh está bien profesora-dijo un poco de molestia y rindiéndose-no me siento orgullosa por llevarlos pero bueno-tomo aire y miro alrededor-mi nombre completo es Capella Lestrange Black-cuando dijo sus apellidos se sorprendieron, Bellatrix veía a su hija con cierta extrañeza ella jamás pensaba tener hijos pero tan solo verla se sentía extraña, no sabía que pensar respecto de ser madre

-¿tú eres mi hija?-dijo sorprendida ante lo dicho

-¿por qué dices que no te sientes orgullosa por llevar esos apellidos?-dijo la señora Black con enojo cuando vio que dijo esto Sirius se simpatizo con la chica al parece no era la única en rechazar a su familia-es un orgullo llevarlos… eso quiere decir q vienes de una familia sangre pura-dijo con orgullo ante lo dicho Sirius se avergonzó ante lo dicho

-para mi desgracia si… porque es la verdad… yo no le veo lo orgulloso-dijo molesta respondiendo a las dos preguntas-quien va querer padres Mortífagos-cuando dijo esto todos los Slytherin se sorprendieron, en especial Bellatrix, ella apoyaba las ideas del señor Tenebroso pero no era su intención en convertirse en uno-por ordenes hagan sufrir con su presencia-dijo fríamente- que matan y torturan por diversión a personas inocentes-esto lo dijo fríamente mirando a si "familia"-de hecho en el futuro tengo otro apellido-cuando vio la duda en los rostros de los presentes prosiguio-no se los puedo decir pero es el esposo de mi tía Narcisa-dijo con una sonrisa y miro a la nombrada

-¿me case?-dijo sorprendida ya que de seguro sus padres habían arreglado, igual que su hermana, su matrimonio

-si… y eres la mejor madre que pude a ver tenido-dijo sonriendo ya que la veía como tal

-gracias-dijo a su sobrina un poco sonrojada, lo cual a Lucius la miro con alegría, se veía tan tierna, aunque lo supo disimular muy bien

-de hecho tu y Lucius Malfoy, son mis padrinos-dijo sonriendo y vio, que se sorprendía Lucius y le quería preguntar ya q eran unidos pero no tanto-no puedo decir mucho hasta que se presente unas personitas pero mi padrino lo veo como a un padre ya que poco después de nacer, ustedes se preocuparon por mi cuando mi madre-cuando pronuncio esa última palabra Sirius la miro era como el rechazaba a su verdadera familia-fue encerrada en Azkaban-todos se miraron estaban estupefactos por la noticia, era imposible q una sangre pura entrara ya q tenía muchas tradiciones y eran casi de la realeza

-pero… ¿Cómo?-dijo la señora Black ver a una de sus sobrinas encerrada no era posible

-bueno sigo con mi presentación-dijo un poco molesta, no presto atención a eso-tengo 20 años, ahora esto no les va a gustar nada-dijo sonriendo burlas mente-fui orgullosamente…-dejo incompleta la oración y vio la mesa Slytherin q sonreían orgullosos, de que de seguro ya sentían que tenía ya tenían alguien de su casa, esto la hizo sonreír mas-Gryffindor…

Cuando dijo estas palabras el comedor se quedo en completo silencio, nadie sabía que hacer todos tenían la boca abierta, espero algunos segundos para ver si reaccionaba…

-¿COMO FUISTE HACER LA DESONRRA DE LA FAMILIA?-grito Bellatrix, molesta porque su hija no fuera Slytherin como todos en la familia

-bueno a tía Narcisa no le importo, me apoyo-dijo molesta por la actitud de su "madre"-dijo que yo siempre había sido diferente, que jamás me había visto como Slytherin, dijo que estaba orgullosa de mi-dijo viendo a su tía, la cual no sabía qué hacer pero por dentro se sentía reflejada en ella y muy orgullosa por q al menos su sobrina se hubiera revelado a las reglas de los sangre puras y fuera feliz-y tampoco a mi padrino defraude-dijo viendo a Lucius que no sabía qué actitud tomar, se sintió bien cuando dijo estas palabra, apenas la conocía y ya la quería como una hija aunque podía entender un poco la decepción q no fuera de su misma casa, Bellatrix ya no sabía que decir, así q nada mas espero a q siguiera-de hecho no soy la única Black-dijo viendo a la mesa de Gryffindor en especial a Sirius que estaba impresionado y a la quinta mesa-el tío Sirius-dijo sonriendo-bien sigo… fui prefecta

-PREFECTA PERFECTA-se habían escuchado las misma voces anteriores

-que fue lo que les dije hace rato-dijo fulminando a los encapuchados-que si no querían morir se callaran-dijo un poco exaltada, ellos si q la hacían sacar su carácter

-uy que genio…-dijeron y vieron la mirada que les dirigía se callaron

-bien prosigo, también premio anual-dijo con una sonrisa-jugué en mi casa como cazadora, entre en mi tercer curso-dijo sonriendo-antes de esto me encantaba verlo, era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos-dijo poniendo se un poco roja, por la mención

-más bien te gustaba ver a alguien…-dijeron las dos voces riendo y se callaron al momento

-cállense-dijo molesta-trabajo en San Mungo-dijo sonriendo-hace poco regrese de Rumania-dijo un poco triste, sus familiar estaban preocupados por su reacción (solo Lucius y Narcisa y aunque lo quisiera ocultar también Bellatrix-volví a estar con mi familia, en este momento difícil que están pasando, se podría decir que siempre veo por las personas que me importan, alguien una vez me dijo que debía ser más egoísta y concentrarme más en mi o poner más mis prioridades q las de los demás-dijo viendo a Sirius el cual la miraba expectante y con un poco de tristeza, miro disimuladamente a su hermanito, ella le recordaba a su hermano-pero no puedo, así que volví al país, a ayudar al señor tenebroso-todos se asustaron y vieron a la chica con miedo, la cual estaba muy deprimida-no por mi gusto-dijo viendo la reacciones y decidió aclarar la situación-si no por la seguridad de mi familia-dijo viendo a dos encapuchados, q la voltearon a ver-siempre tengo la razón-dijo orgullosa y miro al comedor, el cual aun no se podía recuperar de la impresión-sé lo que es correcto para las personas pero nunca para mi, si pienso que una persona está mejor sin mí, es porque lo es-dijo mirando a la quita mesa, en especial a un chico pelirrojo, el cual la miraba expectante-creo que es todo de mi… ¿alguna pregunta?

-si… ¿tienes novio?-dijo Lucius celoso, como cualquier padre

-no tranquilo-dijo tristemente, a la mención de novio

-pero te gustaría…-dijeron las dos voces, pero un poco resentidas por lo que había hecho en el futuro, era insoportable

-cállense-pero no tenía la fuerza para que la dejaran de molestar-bueno eso es todo de mi… a y como dijo Percy ahora solo falta uno de nuestros amigos-dijo sonriendo, ellos serian para siempre sus mejores amigos y jamás la iban a abandonar

-y para acabarla eres amiga de unos traidores-dijo molesta la señora Black ya que Bellatrix estaba impresionada, su hija era todo lo contrario q ella y su "esposo"

-Si!... son las mejores personas que conozco y no te atrevas a insultarlos… sino quieres terminar mal-dijo molesta por la actitud de sus "familiares"y se dirigió a saludar a Narcisa y a Lucius ya que a los demás no le importaban, sonrió cuando se dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor a saludar a Sirius que estaba sorprendido y sonrió a su sobrina, se fue a sentar al lado de Percy sin antes ver de reojo a un pelirrojo en particular, se sintió vacía

* * *

**bueno los dejo que tal? les gusto... que dice RR? criticas buenas y malas he =)**


	8. Oliver Wood

bueno siento por la tardanza, espero que les guste la historia ;)

* * *

Se paro unos de los chicos de atrás donde antes estaba, Ella y Percy, ellos estaban platicando a gusto mientras el encapuchado se dirigía enfrente, lo cual todos miraban esa escena de cómo puede ser, diferente a su familia, en especial Bellatrix, los señores Black miraban sin palabras e indignados, cuando vieron que el encapuchado se quitaba la capa, se vio a un chico, guapo, alto y corpulento, su cabello es castaño, ojos cafés un poco obscuros, tenía una sonrisa de nervios

-hola, mi nombre es Oliver Wood-dijo sonriendo-mis padres son Robert Wood y Lizbeth Prat-vio a sus padres que estaban rojos, pero se miraban con ternura, ya que la obsesión de Oliver la había heredado de su padre, su madre era Hufflepuff y su padre Gryffindor-tengo 20 años-dijo sonriendo-fui orgullosamente Gryffindor-dijo mirando en tono de disculpa a su madre que lo miro con alegría

-ese es mi hijo-grito eufórico su padre que hizo que se pusiera un poco colorado

-yo no fui prefecto ni premio anual-dijo satisfecho y vio la sonrisa de su padre-solo porque la profesora McGonagall dijo que me faltaban aptitudes…-dijo un poco molesto

-acéptalo… Oli que la profesora dice la verdad-dijo Ella con una sonrisa, lo cual ocasiono que otra vez se miraran con extrañeza como era posible que esa chica fuera hija de unas de las familias más influyentes del mundo de la magia, (obsesionadas por la pureza de la sangre) y fuera tan simpática, tan solo una mirada fulminaba al chico, que era la de un pelirrojo

-Ella sabes que no es cierto-lo cual capto, la mirada sarcástica de la chica-ok está bien si la profesora tiene razón, decía que lo único que pienso es en Quidditch, mis amigos dicen que me casare con una blugger-y todos empezaron a reír, vio unas miradas que se dirigían a su padre, esto solo lo hizo soltar una risita, su madre solía decir que era igual a su padre cuando estaban en el colegio, después venia una recriminación que por qué no tenia novia, a él lo asía perder la paciencia-aunque yo no lo creo-dijo un poco sonrojado y pensando en una chica-juegue como guardián, posterior mente fui el capitán-dijo con orgullo

-GENIAL-gritaron los amantes del deporte

-MAS BIEN TORTURADOR-dijeron las dos voces

-oh cállense… que ¿no querían ganar la copa de la casa?-dijo un poco molesto

-CLARO… eso ofende-dijeron las voces en conjunto

-ten en cuenta que-siguió una sola voz molesta

-no importaba-dijo la otra con un tono de acusación

-el tiempo y la hora

-tú nos hacías

-entrenar más de la cuenta-terminaron los dos juntos

-oh a callar-dijo sonrojándose-mi mejor amiga-dijo viendo a Ella, que sonrió-era subcapitana-dijo mas feliz-deberían ver cómo juega, de hecho creo que he tenido a los mejores jugadores-sonrió ante el recuerdo de su ultimo año-ellos se presentaran la mayoría está aquí-dijo viendo a los encapuchados

-NOS ARAS LLORAR-dijeron las misma voces

-payasos… dejen de interrumpir-dijo Ella sacándose de sus casillas

-oh… Ella… respira-dijo una de las voces

-sino alguien no va a querer una gritona-termino la otra pero al ver la mirada triste de la chica decidieron no decir nada, lo cual Oliver capto y se puso a hablar

-cuando salí del colegio me dedique a jugar profesional-cuando termino de decir eso todo los amantes del deporte terminaron en sonoros aplausos-juego para los Puddlemere United-los que le iban al equipo aplaudieron con muchas ganas entre ellos su padre

-NUESTRO NAZI PREFERIDO-gritaron las mismas voces anteriores

-cállense-prefirió decir ya que todavía veía mal a su amiga-creo que eso es todo-dijo con una sonrisa, cuando vio a sus amigos, a su lado-¿Qué hacen?-dijo intrigado

-yo creo que tienen duda… ¿acerca de nuestra amistad con Ella?-dijo Percy mirando a su amigo

-oh creo que tienes razón bueno… ¿tienen preguntas?-dijo viendo al comedor

-¿desde cuándo son amigos?-dijo una chica en la mesa de os tejones, los miraron con atención

-desde…-dijo Oliver, recordando-no me acuerdo-dijo en tono de disculpa

-vaya se me hacia raro de que te acordaras de algo-dijo en burla Percy, el cual estaba sonriendo

-oye-dijo un poco molesto-algunas cosas se me olvidan

-ja… mas bien milagro será que te acordaras de algo-dijo picándolo Percy, lo que ninguno se daba cuenta que Ella estaba molesta por su comportamiento

-uy si lo dice don perfecto-dijo defendiéndose

-por lo menos…-dijo Percy o trato de decir

-SUFICIENTE-grito Ella, lo cual todos estaban sorprendidos-se están comportando como niños chiquitos-dijo molesta-pídanse una disculpa-dijo mirando a Percy y Oliver

-pero-dijeron los dos, cuando vieron que Ella levantaba una ceja, se apresuraron a decir-lo siento-mirándose y sonriendo

-ven que les costaba decir solo eso-dijo sonriendo y abrazando a sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales le devolvieron el abrazo-bueno la respuesta de la pregunta…-dijo separándose y viendo al comedor, que esta sorprendido

-yo les digo-dijo Percy-cuando Ella fue seleccionada a Gryffindor todos estaban…

-sorprendidos, no lo podían creer que una…-dijo Oliver callándose al momento-lo siento

-tranquilo, eso fue pasado-dijo sonriendo-o ¿futuro?-dijo un poco confundida

-bueno continuo-dijo un poco molesto-en el transcurso, en especial Slytherin se metía, con ella, pero… su orgullo pesa mas-dijo sonriendo cariñosamente lo cual recibió otra de parte de la chica-todo era extraño en el colegio, los leones no se metían con ella, pero tampoco le hablaban mucho… pero un día las estúpidas serpientes-cuando dijo esto la mesa verde y plata hicieron una mueca de disgusto-se metieron muy feo con Ella, nosotros íbamos caminando y platicábamos, cuando escuchamos unos gritos-dijo con una mueca en la cara-las serpiente…-dijo mientras apretaba las manos y se ponía rojo de furia, los Slytherin no estaban de acuerdo con lo que decía pero lo dejaron concluir, solo hacían muecas-la estaban torturan…-dijo molesto

-si serán bestias-dijo molesto Oliver, todo el comedor estaba indignado, en especial Lucius y Narcisa, que veían a la chica con cariño, Sirius no sabía que pensar, nadie lo había tratado así y estaba enfurecido

-tranquilos-dijo suavemente Ella aunque aun estaba un poco pálida por el recuerdo y por lo que estaba pasando-ahí fue cuando… Oliver y Percy me ayudaron-dijo con una sonrisa sincera-y desde ahí no nos hemos separado

-pero sobre todo nos tenemos confianza-dijeren los otros dos dándole un mensaje a su amiga que estaba un poco-¿alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Por qué eres amiga de esos?-dijo molesta una chica de Slytherin

-esos como tú los llamas son mis mejores amigos-dijo fríamente-y no los vuelvas a llamar así-dijo fulminando a la chica-ellos a pesar de quien era jamás me hicieron a un lado, fueron los que me cuidaron y me protegieron cuando fui al colegio-dijo sonriendo a sus amigos-y por eso lo agradezco

-jamás permitiríamos que te pasara algo eres la mejor amiga-dijeron viendo a su amiga con alegría-bueno es todo creo-dijo Percy y se fue con Ella a sentar

-bueno yo ya termine-y se fue a sentar con sus amigos

-bien el siguiente-dijo el director muy alegré por la amistad de ellos tres, la familia Wood se sentía orgullosos de su hijo al igual que los Weasley, Bellatrix no sabía que pensar, pero Narcisa y Lucius se sentían orgullosos de Ella, por hacer lo correcto y mostrarse tal y como es…

* * *

**bueno chicos que tal? les ha gustado alguna pregunta, duda, aclaracion, sugerencia o critica. bueno los dejo nos leemos en el sig. capi**


	9. Fred y George Weasley

bueno chicos gracias a por sus rr... me dan animo de subir los capis y seguir escribiendo :) bueno los dejo con el sig... espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Miro a la mesa de los encapuchados ya que nadie se había parado, todos estaban desconcertados y miraban con interés a la quinta mesa

-¿nadie se va a presentar?-pregunto con extrañes

-NO-dijeron dos de los encapuchados y ya sabían que esas voces pertenecían a los que interrumpían

-¿Por qué?-dijo ahora más intrigado el director

-tenemos hambre-respondieron ahora tres voces una nueva, todos se veían con curiosidad

-bueno una presentación mas y cenaremos-dijo para que los encapuchados asintieran pero no se movieron

Cuando de la nada se paro Ella, todos la miraban con interés cuando se acerco por atrás de los encapuchados y los jalo de la oreja sin dejar ver las caras

-a u… duele Ella-decían los dos, mientras se paraban, no importaba la diferencia de estatura seguía jalándolos de una de sus orejas

-inmaduros-dijo enfadada por su actitud-se van a presentar y como dijo el profesor, después de ustedes cenaremos ¿entendieron?-dijo poniendo a los dos enfrente, se escucho un murmullo, todos los del comedor veían la escena entre divertidos y asuntados, pues esa chica era de armas tomar-¿entendieron?-casi grito

-si mi general-dijeron en pose de militar, la chica solo pudo rodar los ojos

-vaya si que sacan de quicio-rio Tonks

-dímelo a mí-suspiraron varias voces encapuchadas, Ella, Percy y Oliver, mientras se sentaba Ella y veía a los encapuchados con el ceño fruncido

-nos insultan-dijeron los dos, captaron la mirada de Ella y Tonks-bueno, bueno… mejor nos presentamos-siguió una sola voz

-si no queremos morir jóvenes y bellos-siguió la otra

Mientras a ellos les daba un escalofrió fingido, los del comedor rieron, mientras todos tenían la curiosidad de ver quiénes eran, dieron un paso enfrente

-están preparados para conocer…-dijo una de las voces

-lo mejor que hay…-dijo el otro

-EN EL FUTURO-terminaron las dos voces, mientras se quitaban la capucha

Se veía a dos chicos igualitos cabello rojo, pecas en la cara, ojos azules, de muy buena estatura, eran realmente guapos, igual que sus hermanos, todos los del comedor ya sabían de quienes eran hijos, voltearon a ver a los Weasley, que estaban sorprendidos, llevaban 5 hijos, Molly se veía feliz por sus hijo, Arthur se veía un poco preocupado _como voy a mantener a mi familia,_ pero se encontraba feliz por tener una gran familia con la mujer que ama

-HOLA GENTE DE PASADO-dijeron felices los dos

-mi nombre es Fred Weasley-dijo uno sonriendo

-el mío es George Weasley-dijo el otro de igual manera

-o soy George-dije el primero

-y yo soy Fred-dijo el otro confundido, los del comedor ya no sabían que pensar estaban confundidos

-vasta ustedes dos… compórtense como adultos y dejen de confundir a la gente-dijo Bill molesto

-uy que genio-dijeron los dos-yo soy Fred y el George-dijo señalando a su hermano del lado derecho

-o Gred y Feorge…-dijo sonriendo el otro

-o los Gemelos Weasley-dijeron los dos sonriendo

-como sabrán nuestros padres son…-dijo uno solo

-Arthur y Molly Weasley-dijeron sonrientes, vieron a sus padres que estaban sonriendo por sus hijos

-tenemos 18 años-dijo uno

-fuimos orgullosamente….-dijo el otro dejando la frase inconclusa, sus tíos veían a sus sobrinos con curiosidad, sobre todo Molly y McGonagall veían su suerte con los gemelos

-GRYFFINDOR-sonriendo, lo cual la casa aplaudió, de tener a muchos de su casa-somos bromistas-dijo uno

-y los mejores bateadores-dijo terminando el otro con orgullo

Todos los amantes del deporte aplaudieron

-igual que nosotros-dijeron con orgullo los gemelos Prewett, viendo a sus sobrinos con una sonrisa

-claro querido tío-dijo con un poco de nostalgia pues su hermanos le habían contado de ellos en especial su madre ya q decía q se parecían a sus tios-creo que esto te va a dar el infarto mama-dijo Fred al ver a su madre, lo cual Molly se asusto

-si imagínate que te pusiste furiosa en el futuro-dijo George

-explíquense-dijo molesta Molly, viendo su suerte con ellos dos

-bueno… nosotros somos diferentes a nuestros hermanos-dijo George

-si… jamás avergonzaríamos a la familia siendo prefecto y premios anuales-dijo Fred con un escalofrió lo cual sus hermanos los miraron molestos, sus tíos los miraron orgullosos

-esos son mis sobrinos-dijeron sacando el pecho de orgullo, y ellos hicieron una reverencia y sonrieron

-no terminamos nuestro último año-dijo Fred con valentía, todos estaban sorprendido, en especial Molly que estaba furiosa, McGonagall los veía y se preguntaba _cuando tendré un año tranquilo_

-tranquila mama… en el futuro tu sabías que nosotros-dijo señalando a su hermano y a el

-jamás estaríamos en el ministerio-termino el otro

Tan solo Molly respiraba agitadamente, trataba de tranquilizarse, sus tíos los miraban entre orgullosos y sorprendidos, los merodeadores los veía con admiración y con sonrisas

-nos dedicamos…

-a trabajar…

-en… NUESTRA TIENDA DE BROMAS-terminaron los dos muy felices y sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo permití?-dijo Molly exaltada

-de hecho mama…-dijo Fred

-somos mayores-dijo George-y lo hiciste…

-pero no pensábamos en terminar, el colegio con la cara de sapo estando en Hogwarts-dijeron juntos

-¿Qué?-dijo el comedor

-tengan en cuenta que trataremos de explicarlo-dijeron los dos juntos-verán en nuestro último año, el ministerio no creyó en las palabras del director-dijo en tono de disculpa Fred para el director

-le dieron una muy mala imagen, y todo mundo dejo de confiar en las palabras Dumbledore pero como todos Weasley, nuestra familia dejo de leer el Profeta pues solo ponían lo que quería el ministro,-dijo George haciendo viendo a sus padre que estaban sorprendidos que ellos también, ellos sonrieron al aclarar eso, los del comedor estaba sorprendido por la información también los profesores

-mi querido Feorge creo que nos falto decir que somos miembros…

-de la Orden del fénix y E.D. (ejercito de Dumbledore)-aclaro ya que veían la cara de confusión

-que el creador aclarara cuando se presente-dijo ya que se empezaban a preguntar lo mismo

-era ilegal, pues la sapo no querían que aprendiéramos a defendernos-dijo molesto George por lo que habían tenido que soportar a la vieja cara de sapo

-cuando nos descubrió el profesor Dumbledore se tuvo que ir, del colegio-dijo y miro al director que estaba sorprendido-dejando el ministro a la cara de sapo como directora

-lo cual a Minne-dijo viendo a su profesora favorita-nos agradecerá… ya que hicimos la vida imposible a la vieja arpía-McGonagall estaba sorprendida jamás le había caído mal de sus colegas, Molly estaba sorprendida y no decía nada

-cuando pusimos un pantano en el quinto piso-dijeron sonriendo por el recuerdo, todos estaban con la boca abierta, los merodeadores estaban que no se la creían, los gemelos Prewett estaban orgullosos de sus sobrinos-no acorralo en el pasillo la vieja arpía

-ahí decidimos que era justo que probáramos suerte en nuestra tienda de bromas-dijeron los dos juntos

-así que agarramos nuestras escobas y nos fuimos…-dijo Fred

-sin antes dejarle un consejo al viejo de Peves que le hiciera la vida imposible-George estaba disfrutando el relato, igual que todo el comedor, Molly no sabía si reír o regañarlos

-eso fue porque no terminamos nuestro último año-dijeron sonriendo

-nos va muy bien…-dijo George

-en nuestra tienda de bromas-dijo Fred

-estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes-dijeron los gemelos Prewett

-nuestros ídolos son nuestros tíos y sobre todo los merodeadores-los susodicho hicieron una reverencia y se limpiaron una lagrima imaginaria-en nuestro primer año encontramos un mapa que nos ha ayudado-los merodeadores sonrieron por eso

-pero en nuestro quinto año se lo dimos a su heredero-termino el otro viendo la reacción de los merodeadores _heredero_ tan solo cabía esa palabra en su cabeza, y el comedor confundido

-bueno eso es todo alguna pregunta-dijo sonriendo Fred

-si… ¿tienen novia?-grito una chica, nadie sabía de dónde, se escucharon unas protestas de los encapuchados

-o como se nos pudo olvidar eso Gred-dijo asiendo una mueca, pero quería reír por dentro

-oh no lo sé Feorge-con preocupación fingida

-bueno contestando a su pregunta-dijo uno sonriendo

-y solo contestamos con la verdad…

-pero sobre todo…

-no queremos morir-dijeron los dos juntos viéndose con horror, los del futuro que se habían presentado solo rodaron los ojos-la respuesta es si-dijeron juntos con miradas traviesas

-ellas se presentaran-dijo Fred

-así que nosotros

-ya terminamos… NO NOS EXTRAÑEN-dijeron sonriendo fueron a saludar a su familia, a sus tíos que nos los habían conocidos, pero sobre todo a saludar a sus ídolos, cuando se fueron a sentar sonrieron a los del futuro

-bien creo que es hora de cenar-dijo recordando a sus palabras-así que provecho

Cuando aparecieron los manjares, era cierto los que se habían presentado eran Weasley pues comían como no si no hubiera mañana, al igual que Sirius, terminando el banquete una que otra queja, de los gemelos Weasley, todo los del comedor estaban al pendiente de la mesa para ver quien se presentaba

-aquí dejamos las presentaciones y nos vamos a dormir-dijo Dumbledore, cuando aparecieron 5 puertas, las cuales 4 eran para las casas y la otra era para los del futuro, cada uno paso a su respectiva puerta

* * *

que tal les gusto? me falto algo... acuerdense criticas constructivas nos leemos en el siguiente capi :)


	10. Charlas

chicos lo siento :( pero estaba haciendo este capi jejejeje y no me llega la inspiracion... pero aqui esta espero que les guste

* * *

Cuando los del futuro entraron a su habitación, vieron que era acogedora, la mayoría se fue a acostar en especial los que todavía no se había presentado, ya que se habían aburrido, solo quedaban Tonks, Percy, Oliver, Charlie, Bill y Ella, los cuales se dividieron unos estaban en unas mesas ellos eran: Oliver, Percy y Ella, en los sillones se encontraban Bill, Tonks y Charlie, cada uno sumido en su plática.

-sabes venir al pasado, es extraño-dijo Oliver a sus amigos

-si… lo sabemos-dijo Percy-pero por algo estamos aquí

-si para mejor el futuro-dijo con un tono entusiasta y divertido, lo que ocasiono que se rieran-no se rían-dijo asiendo un puchero

-lo sentimos-dijeron los otros dos con una sonrisa-pero tienes que admitir que es divertido-dijo Oliver, con una sonrisa

-si… si claro búrlense de mi-dijo con una sonrisa, cuando miro al lado derecho porque venían unas risas, vio después de tanto tiempo lo guapo que estaba, sobre todo lo extrañaba, cuando vio, que unos ojos azules la miraban, decidió concentrarse con sus amigo

-sabes Ella-dijo Percy percatándose de la mirada de su amiga y su hermano-no sé porque decidiste alejarte de él… si sabes que te esta asiendo daño-dijo con tristeza al ver a su amiga en ese estado

-sabes que no quiero ponerlo en peligro-dijo en un susurro, se sentía pésimo al tener al amor de su vida y no poderlo tocar

-esa no es escusa Ella-dijo con firmeza Oliver

-no lo puede afrontar tu sola-dijo Percy al igual manera

-como dije hace rato… siempre se lo que le conviene a los demás menos a mi-dijo viéndolos con tristeza

-aunque sea le hubiera dado una explicación y no desaparecido así como si nada-dijo Percy en tono de desaprobación

-¿Qué, querías que le digiera?-dijo sarcásticamente-sabes Charlie, voy a volver a Londres, me voy a poner a favor del señor Tenebroso, no te preocupes estaré bien-dijo molesta-y claro que Charlie me dejaría venir-dijo con una sonrisa triste

-pero lo hubiera entendido o aunque sea…-se interrumpió Percy-está bien no lo hubiera entendido-ya que había levantado una ceja

-saben…-me miraron extraños-no quiero hablar de eso-dije parándome-voy un rato haya fuera a ver si veo a mi… a Lucius-dijo con una diminuta sonrisa, mientras desaparecía por la puerta

*****Otro punto de vista****

Se habían sentado al lado de la chimenea junto con su hermano y su mejor amiga, había un silencio acogedor

-bueno es raro ver a mama mas chica-dijo Bill con una sonrisa

-deja de eso-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa-ver a Remus tan chiquito y lindo-dijo ensoñada, cuando escucho unas risas que provenían desde las mesas, vio a la mujer que le había casado, pero ahorita no sabía cómo actuar con ella

-vaya el pequeño Charlie se enamoro-dijo Bill con una sonrisa

-uy si-dijo feliz Tonks-y no de cualquier chica-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Bill un poco confundido al igual que Charlie que solo se limito a mirarla

-por que mi primita es igual que yo-dijo con simpleza-si se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nadie que se interponga de su camino… o me ¿equivoco?-dijo mirando a Charlie

-no para nada-dijo haciendo una mueca-es de familia ¿verdad?-dijo riendo Charlie cuando lo siguió su hermano y al último Tonks

Cuando se topo con unos ojos almendrados que lo miraban, se sintió como un adolescente, quería ir corriendo hacia ella, pero no podía, así que volteo a seguir platicando, cuando vio que se paro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, como un resorte se para y se dirigió por donde había salido

Cuando llego al comedor estaba vacío, así que opto por quedarse un rato meditando con lo que había hecho antes de llegar a Londres, donde había dejado a Charlie sin ninguna explicación, se sentía vacía, quería que la abrazara, sentir sus labios… no, no podía perder su objetivo es ayudar a su familia… aunque fuera a perder al amor de su vida.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío cuando me gire en su dirección para ver quién era, lo cual me sorprendió

-creí… que no me querías ver-dijo en susurro evitando su mirada

-solamente…-se interrumpió de inmediato-Ella… ¿por qué?

-no me ibas a dejar venir… si te decía la verdad-dijo viendo la mesa mientras ponía sus manos en la mesa, se sentía tan culpable

-lo sé-dijo un poco más liviano del dolor que tenia

-Charlie-dijo viéndolo-perdóname-dijo en un susurro y con los ojos brillosos-debí confiar mas en ti… pero me cegué… era la única familia que he conocido-dijo viéndolo, cuando termino miro otra vez a sus manos, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella

-sabes… como me sentí… cuando desperté y no te vi-dijo afligido, mientras absorbía el aroma de su acompañante

-y tu… sabes cuanto sufrí al dejarte ese día-dijo acurrucándose en su pecho

-de ahora en adelante, no nos separaremos-dijo feliz

-¿seguro?-dijo abrazándolo-creo que también hay que decirle a mi familia y a la tuya no crees-dijo con una sonrisa diminuta

-si es lo mas prudente-dijo un poco temeroso-sabes ¿lo que me aran?

-si-dijo con firmeza la chica-torturarte lenta y dolorosamente-dijo con una sonrisa

-que graciosa-dijo aprontándola mas hacia el

-lo que pase… no me interesa… yo estaré contigo-dijo separándose y viéndolo a los ojos

-tienes razón-dijo sonriéndole-jamás me separaran de ti-dijo con felicidad

-creo que hay que irnos a dormir-dijo parándose Ella mientras seguía tomaba de la mano

-si es tarde-dijo parándose con una sonrisa-hay que mantenerlo en secreto hasta que terminen las presentaciones y digamos toda la historia-dijo viéndola a los ojos

-creo que tienes razón-dijo haciendo una mueca

-no te enojes-dijo mientras pasaban la puerta ya no había nadie ahí

-no me enojo… pero no te voy a poder besar-dijo asiendo un puchero, lo cual el lo encontró adorable, la atrajo hacia él, la beso con dulzura, amor y pasión

-tendremos que aguantar-dijo separándose y despidiéndose para irse a dormir, sin antes volverla a besar, ninguno de los dos podía entender como habían pasado esos mese separados… lo cual entendían que no podrían vivir, si les pasaba algo a su pareja.

* * *

bueno chicos que tal? les gusto... bueno dejen RR y perdon por la tardanza... a partir de ahora ire actualizando un poco lento por que ya se acabaron los personajes que tenia guardados así que tenganme pasiencia :) nos leemos en el sig.


	11. Alison Black

chicos gracias a sus cometarios aqui esta la conti :) prometo ponerme las pilas y seguir escribiendo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero al parecer no duro mucho cuando escucharon un sonoro ruido q venia del lado de donde estaban las serpiente, lo cual tenían la piel babosa y verde, la profesora estaba q echaba fuego por los ojos y miro a los merodeadores, los cuales estaban muriéndose de la risa

-Potter, Black y Lupin-dijo enfadada la profesora

-nosotros no fuimos-se apresuraron a decir

-como que ustedes no fueron, es su típicas bromas a los Slytherin-dijo furibunda

-me permite profesora-dijo Ella y Percy a la vez, lo cual estaba sorprendida, por los chicos-esta vez debería creerles-dijo Percy fulminando a los gemelos

-es también lo que acostumbran nuestros queridos gemelos y otra personita-dijo Ella viendo a uno de los encapuchados que se estaba riendo lo más discreto q pudo

Después de una bronca que tuvieron los gemelos y el encapuchado se pusieron a desayunar, sin poder ayudar a las serpientes que se les quitaría el hechizo después de unas horas

-bien ahora quien sigue-pregunto la profesora McGonagall con voz severa, y vio que era el mismo encapuchado que se había reído

Se dirigió un encapuchado en frente era un poco bajo, como los otros se puso enfrente, se fue quitando, cuando se dejo ver completamente, una chica de cabello castaño tenia mechas rojas, le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus ojos azules celestes, su estatura es promedio, de piernas largas, piel bronceada naturalmente y una marca de nacimiento en el hombro derecho en forma de corazón, ya que se veía por el hecho que tenía una blusa sin mangas

-hola-dijo con un poco de timidez, pero se recupero-mi nombre es Alison Marie Black-dijo con una sonrisa, pero lo que no se esperara q iba a pasar tres cosas, primera: que Sirius se callera de la silla y estuviera atontado mirando a la chica, segunda: los merodeadores estaban que no se la creían y veían a la chica y a su amigo, totalmente confundidos y tercera: los Black miraban a su hijo mayor totalmente sorprendidos… por la revelación

-t… tu eres…-no podía articular ninguna palabra coherente y miraba a la chica totalmente confundido y muy pálido, lo cual a los merodeadores les preocupo nunca lo habían visto así

-yo soy…-dijo confundida pero se divertía por la situación, no todos los días podías sorprender al gran Sirius Black

-mi hija-apenas lo dijo en voz baja sus amigos lo miraron totalmente sorprendidos

-hay papi… si que te choqueo esta noticia-lo dijo en falsa preocupación y soltó una risita

-¿Quién… es t… tu madre?-apenas pudo terminar la frase, un poco ya recompuesto se había puesto de pie, en el lugar donde estaba, se veía un poco pálido, y miro a su hija

-bueno papa, no la conocerás dentro algún tiempo, se podría decir que fui un error de una noche de copas-dijo un poco triste y vio la duda de su padre-tranquilo querías a mama, pero como una amiga ella lo entendió-sonrió-tranquilo yo te quiero mucho-dijo sonriéndole y su padre la vio con tanta ternura-ahora si me dejas que me presente-vio a su padre

-claro princesa-dijo sonriendo y se sentó con sus amigos los cuales lo veían anonadados

-bueno tengo 18 años-dijo sonriendo-y como buena Black-dijo sonriendo a su padre q la veía expectante, también miro a sus "abuelos", los cuales estaban sorprendidos-mi casa es…-se estaba divirtiendo por la cara de todos

-dinos-suplico su padre ya q estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, ya q si decía Slytherin no iba a saber q hacer

-tranquilo papi-dijo con una sonrisa inocente-fui orgullosamente Gryffindor… papa ¿creíste que iba a ser una serpiente rastrera?-pregunto indignada

-bueno mas te vale sino desheredada-dijo sonriendo Sirius al igual q Remus y James, por lo dicho, aunque su familia que estaba en Slytherin lo miraron feo, pero él ni se inmuto

-papa-dijo rodando los ojos-los colores verde y plateado no van conmigo-dijo asiendo una mueca, lo cual a las serpientes no les gusto-me encanta el Quidditch-cuando todos los aficionados sonrieron y aplaudieron en especial su padre y sus amigos

-esa es mi hija-dijo feliz mente y totalmente orgulloso

-gracias-dijo sonriendo-mis clases favoritas son transformaciones-dijo viendo a McGonagall-pociones… aunque tal vez el maestro no me caiga bien-dijo asiendo una mueca, lo cual preocupa en ese entonces al profesor-tranquilo profesor yo no lo conocí yo tuve a otro "_para mi desgracia"_-lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja-y cuidado de las criaturas mágicas… en especial mi profesor de mi último año-dijo viendo de reojo a Hagrid-de las cuales tengo puro extraordinario y en las demás supera las expectativas-dijo con autosuficiencia

-espero que hagas una que otra travesura-dijo su padre serio, lo cual Minie la miro esperanzada que no fuera así

-papi la duda ofende-dijo muy lastimada-junto a mis gemelos maravilla… somos la pesadilla de Minie-dijo sonriendo y los gemelos sonrieron felices por la cara de espanto de la profesora y los merodeadores sonrieron a más no poder

-tranquila Minie-dijo Fred

-acuérdese que-le siguió George

-solo son

-siente años-terminaron los dos soltando una carcajada, lo cual los Prewett y los merodeadores miraron orgullosos a esos tres

-yo que usted ya me compraba pociones tranquilizadoras-dijo sonriendo Alison-ya que un día de estos… que Merlín no lo quiera… le pasara algo por tener los nervios al tope-dijo con fingida preocupación, pero aun así esperaba que nada le pasara ya que adoraban a su maestra

-si Minie… cuídese-dijeron los merodeadora y los dos pares de gemelos Prewett y Weasley, cuando soltaron unas carcajadas, Dumbledore, solo sonreía si que tenía una tarea larga, su colega, con las travesuras

-papi solo te digo q Minie… siempre dice que soy digna hija de Sirius Black-dijo con una sonrisa inocente-cada vez que la vamos de "visita" a su despacho-dijo con fingida inocencia lo cual a los merodeadores soltaron una carcajada

-esa es mi princesa-todos estaba sorprendidos en especial su familia ya que era imposible que Sirius fuera así

-lo sé papa… bueno dicen que tengo un carácter fuerte…

-di la verdad Alli-dijo George, q recibió un pisotón por parte de su hermano y dos miradas fulminante una de Alison y otra de Sirius

-oh yo les digo-dijo parándose Tonks-aquí mi primita-dijo sonriendo Dora, lo cual se escucho un quejido-una de mis primitas-dijo viendo a Ella, la cual sonrió y se paro al alado de las dos, dejando en medio a Alison, lo cual la mayoría de los hombre de la sala las miraron embobados, los cuales recibieron seis miradas fulminante (Remus, Fred, Charlie, Ted, Sirius y Lucius)

-esto es raro-dijeron las tres viendo las miradas

-bueno a nosotras nos dicen q tenemos…-dijo Dora con una sonrisa

-un genio el cual aria…-dijo Alison

-temblar al más valiente…-termino Ella

-admítanlo-dijeron los gemelos-que si Voldy las conociera enojadas… le daría miedo-terminaron los dos recibiendo tres miradas fulminantes, que mejor optaron por callar, la mayoría concordó con los chicos y otros se estremecieron

-bueno… a pesar de ser de distintas casa-dijo Tonks-bueno yo-dijo sonriendo a sus primas

-nos llevamos muy bien-dijo Ella viendo a sus primas

-no nos importa lo q haya pasado en la familia-dijo Alison viendo en especial a los Black

-nosotras nos llevamos bien-terminaron las tres sonriendo y dando se un abrazo, cuando se separaron se sonrieron, Ella y Dora caminaron a su lugar

-como cualquier Black-dijo viendo en especial a sus primas-tenemos una como seria…

-detonante-aventuro Dora ya que sabía a donde iba a parar ese comentario

-claro un detonante para sacar nuestro genio-dijo sonriendo malignamente-por ejemplo Dora-dijo sonriendo por la expresión de su prima-que no se metan con sus padres y con chocolatín-dijo sonriendo-a mi eso tampoco me agrada como a Ella, cuando hacen comentarios por los tíos-dijo sonriendo a los Tonks, los cuales le devolvieron la sonrisa a las chicas-a Ella q no toque a una personita y a tía Narcisa y a Lucius Malfoy-dijo viendo a Ella la cual sonrió-a y a un chico pelirrojo-dijo viendo a uno de los hermanos mayores, después miro a su prima la cual estaba ruborizada pero trataba de simularlo, lo cual la hizo reír-y a mi que no toque a mi mama y papa si no quieren morir-dijo macabramente, lo cual asusto a la mayoría-cuando me enojo solo hay una cosa q me calme que es tocar la guitarra-dijo con una sonrisa-me encanta leer aunque no soy come libros papa-dijo al ver la cara de su padre

-uff ya me habías asustado-dijo dramáticamente que hizo reír a la mayoría

-solo queda decir q estoy en la academia para ser Auror… bien seria todo-volviendo a su sonrisa habitual

-espera-dijo Sirius-¿tienes novio?-pregunto celoso

-bueno papi ten en cuenta que ya soy mayor-trato de defender a su novio vio la cara de su padre q decía claramente_ dime quien es para matarlo-_papi… esta bien es Fred Weasley-dijo viendo a su padre

-WEASLEY… CORRE POR TU VIDA-vio la ira de su padre, lo cual no le sorprendió ya que fue su misma reacción en el futuro, solo que mando a Fred a su casa con algunas heridas, vio a Fred su padre ya estaba a su lado con la varita en alto, lo cual su novio corrió ponerse atrás de ella-vaya si que eres un Gryffindor-dijo sarcásticamente

-Alli-dijo viéndola reprobatoriamente y con un poco de miedo

-ya vasta papa…-dijo poniendo un alto ya que no quería que mataran a su novio-ten en cuenta que ya te lo cobraste en el futuro-dijo enojada lo cual ocasiono unas risas de Dora y Ella

-jaja que jaja si jaja se jaja lo jaja cobro jaja-terminaron riendo a mas no poder

-si gracias chicas-dijo fulminándolas-papa será mejor que te siente y no le hagas nada a mi Freddy-dijo molesta mirando a su padre

-pues ya que me queda-dijo molesto y fulminando a Fred con la mirada, mientras este volvía a su lugar

-bueno ahora si es todo-dijo con una sonrisa fue a saludar a su padre, a sus tío y padrino

-quiénes son tus padrinos-dijo Sirius en voz alta a pesar de tenerla cerca

-bueno mi padrino es el mejor-cuando se escucho un _mentira _de uno de los encapuchados, a ella solo la hizo reír, y los merodeadores miraron con interrogación-lo sabrán a su tiempo-dijo feliz-bueno mi padrino es Remus Lupin-dijo viendo el cual sonrió

-gracias Canuto-dijo con una sonrisa, y vio a James el cual se veía un poco molesto

-tranquilo tío eres el mejor-dijo sonriendo a pesar q no lo conocía ya lo quería, él le sonrió

-y mi madrina… uff es Lily Po… Evans-dijo corrigiéndose rápidamente, antes de meter la pata

-¿yo soy tu madrina?-dijo Lily muy sorprendida

-claro me tocaron los responsables-soltó una risita

-gracias Bla… Sirius-dijo sonriéndole

-de nada pelirroja-el estaba intrigado por a ver puesto a la pelirroja pero sonrió por que tenía una idea descabellada aunque no tanto

Se despidió y se fue a sentar al lado de los gemelos en especial de su novio el q la recibió con un beso y lo q provoco tres miradas fulminantes (Remus, Sirius y para sorpresa de todos el señor Black)

-Canuto me agrada tu hija-dijo James con una sonrisa y Remus le dio la razón, Sirius tan solo sonrió más

-bien quien sigue-dijo tranquilamente el director mientras veían a un encapuchado pararse, y todavía no se le quitaba la sonrisa en el rostro, por lo que paso

* * *

bueno chicos aqui esta la conti que les parece :) esta bien... bueno espero RR... sus criticas buenas y malas son resibidas para mejorar... y tambien me dan animos de subir la conti :) bueno los dejo y que tengan un FELIZ dia


	12. Leira Wood

_bueno aqui esta la conti se que me quieren mandar un crucio... pero les prometo que estare mas al pendiente del fic... bueno dejando esto de lado los dejo para que lean el capi... ;)_

* * *

Un encapuchado se dirigía al centro, todos lo miraban, preguntándose de ¿Quién era el hijo? El encapuchado se quito la capa dejando ver una cabellera castaña, tenia buen cuerpo no era muy baja, sus ojos eran cafés claros con un toque de azul, eran impresionante, tenía una sonrisa un poco infantil, pero eso no quitaba que era hermosa

-hola mi nombre Leira Wood-dijo con una sonrisa, cuando dijo su apellido su padre estaba rojo pero feliz de tener una hija, en especial su madre sonreía pues tenía un caballero y una damita-como sabrán mis padres son Robert y Lizbeth Wood-los cuales fueron felicitados-tengo 18… y a un sobreprotector como hermano-miro acusatoriamente a Oliver y a su padre el cual no comprendió

-pero… solo el te cuida-dijo Robert un poco consternado

-si papa-dijo rodando los ojos desesperada-pero que te ahuyente a todos los chicos que te piden una cita-dijo haciendo una mueca

-pero que dices-dijo satisfecho Robert-mi hija no tendrá novio hasta los 40's

-sabes papa-dijo cariñosamente, pero se podía notar una nota que da miedo-pero no quiero adelantarte… lo que hizo mama-dijo con una sonrisa

Vio como su padre miraba a la mesa donde se encontraba su madre, pudo percibir un cierto terror, lo cual le molesto, pues su padre era amoroso con su esposa y su hija, pero era tan protector cuando se hablaba de novios o cualquiera tema de citas… etc.

-hija me podrías decir… ¿Qué le hice?-pregunto inocentemente, pero mas o menos sabia a donde iba el asunto, su hija podía tener los novios que quisiera, mientras no se enfocara tan solo en eso sino que hiciera y terminara el colegio

-claro mami-dijo con una sonrisa similar a la de su madre

-no creo que se buena idea-dijo Oliver un poco pálido

-por que ¿no? Oli-dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa, que a él no le venía nada bueno

-pues… pues-sabia que él no tenía escusa alguna

-hijo deja hablar a tu hermana-dijo su madre, viendo el intercambio

-bueno mami… cuando te enteraste les quitaste su juego mas preciado y venerado… el Quidditch-dijo haciendo una sonrisa, lo cual a Oliver y a su padre pusieron cara de terror

-¿Qué?-dijo su padre

-si papi-dijo con una sonrisa inocente-mama dejo muy en claro… que si no podías entender que ya había crecido, tu y mi hermano, entonces los castigaría-dijo con una risita

-fue el peor verano de mi vida-dijo apagado Oliver

-bueno tenias que entender de una manera u otra-dijo Lizbeth, comprendiendo a su hija

-papa-dijo Oliver-será mejor que no seas muy celoso con Leira-dijo con una mueca

-bueno dejando esto sigo con mi presentación fui Revenclaw-dijo sonriendo la mesa aplaudió al que por fin fuera alguien de su casa-mami el sombrero pensó ponerme en Hufflepuff pero lo desecho al momento-dijo con una mirada a su mama

-no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa

-bien me gusta el Quidditch pero no lo juego-dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual su padre sonrió comprendiendo-soy tranquila me encanta DCAO, transformaciones y pociones… aunque opino como los demás del profesor-dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca, lo cual a un pelirrojo fue la gloria

Los del futuro que habían tenido al profesor de pociones Severus asintieron la cabeza, lo cual los del pasado se preguntaron quien era… el tal profesor

-me encanta leer… en espacial a orillas del lago o en el jardín de la casa-dijo sonriendo-a pesar de los celos de mi hermano… lo adoro-dijo sonriendo, sus padres estaban tan felices pues pensaban que iban a ser un buen trabajo con sus hijos-y creo que es todo de mi-dijo sonriendo pensativamente

-yo tengo una pregunta-dijo su padre

-si papi-dijo viéndolo

-¿tienes novio?-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusta, lo cual helo la sangre de cierto pelirrojo

-oh… eso es lo que me faltaba-dijo con una sonrisa, escucho una risita la cual venia de su hermano

-Leira… creo que papa tiene que saber-dijo riendo mas, aunque recibió cuatro miradas reprobatorias (Katty, Ella, Leira y su madre) lo cual no las capto pero era mejor que guardara silencio

-bueno… he… papi-dijo tratando de poner seguridad en su voz-si… si tengo novio

-y…¿Quién es?-trato de preguntar tranquilamente

-he…-dijo mirando de reojo al pelirrojo que estaba un poco pálido

-y bien-dijo un poco sombrío

-es… George Weasley-dijo un poco temerosa de la reacio de su padre

-Weasley… CORRE-dijo levantando su varita casi cuando llegaba a los gemelos

Su esposa o casi esposa, se interpuso

-ROBERT… tranquilízate-dijo molesta-no le aras nada a mi yerno-dijo fulminando a su futuro esposo

-pero…-trato de excusarse

-nada de peros…-dijo amenazadoramente

-está bien-dijo rindiéndose y volvió a su lugar sin fulminar a los dos gemelos, los cuales sufrieron un escalofrió

-gracias-dijo George a su suegra, la cual le dio una sonrisa y volvió a su lugar

-bueno después de esto… creo que es todo-dijo un poco pálida pero con una sonrisa

Paso a saludar a su familia cuando abrazo a su padre, le dijo eres feliz, ella sonrió y dijo si eso fue suficiente estaba tan feliz, cuando termino de saludar se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó al lado de George el cual la abrazo y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla ya que no quería ser asesinado por su suegro.

-bien quien sigue-dijo el director con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban por la diversión, lo que hizo curioso que nadie digiera algo del futuro prometedor… pero por algo estaban ahí así que solo faltaba esperar.

* * *

_bueno que les parecio se que es corto pero are lo que puedo por que tengo hasta la presentacion de la segunda generacion pero... os prometo que en la tercera habar sorpresas ;D aunque todavia falte un poco para llegar... espero que dejen RR me dan animos he inspiracion xD los dejo nos leemos en el sig capi_


End file.
